The return of William
by Antartica
Summary: X.A.N.A.'s launched another attack, but this time, it's to lure the Lyoko warriors on to Lyoko, only to meet someone they hoped they would never see again...
1. Chapter 1

TUESDAY, CADIC ACADAMY

"…and then, you'd multiply this 8 by this 6, and then divide by this 12..." the math teacher said, explaining a complicated math problem to Odd, or, _trying _to, at least Jermie was paying close attention, when his laptop started to beep.

"Aelita, Xana's at it again." he whispered to Aelita. "We need to get out, and get on to Lyoko, _now_." Jermie couldn't help but wonder what X.A.N.A. was up to this time. "Sir, may I please go to the infirmary?"

"I'll take him." Aelita said.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Odd said, getting the point.

"I need to go too!" Ulrich shouted.

"All right… but make it quick." the teacher said before turning back to the board to continue the lesson.

SCIENCE LAB

_Beep…beep…beep…beep… _Yumi's phone rang in the middle of the lesson, saying she'd just gotten a text. She looked over at William, and nodded. " , may I please go to the infirmary, I don't feel well."

"I'll take her." William said, and before she could answer, he grabbed Yumi's arm and dashed out of the room.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Maya said, seeing what was going on.

LYOKO, FOREST SECTOR

"Virtualization!"

The six appeared on Lyoko in the sorest sector. "Oof!" Maya said, landing on her but. "Damn, that hurts."

"Yeah, you gotta get used to that." Odd said. "It happened to all of us. So don't worry, you're not the first." Then, he looked up to the digital sky, and yelled, "Hey, Einstein, we could use our vehicles!"

"Coming right up, Odd. Oh, and Maya, I designed your own vehicle, I think you'll be impressed!" Jermie Said, right before the vehicles came up. Maya's was an overboard with a blue base, and light blue accents, like Odd's, minus the cat face.

"Nice, very nice."

"Thank you!"

"Let's go."

"Hey, what's X.A.N.A.'s plan, anyway, Jermie? Jermie? _JERMIE?!_"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jermie, are you there?!" Aelita yelled, panicking. _"Jermie!?"_

"Looks like we're gonna have to find the tower on our own. Let's go, and fast!" Odd said as he jumped onto his overboard. "We don't know how far we have to go." We fly all around the sector, from one tower to the next, and none of them are active.

"X.A.N.A. sure is quiet." Yumi said from the overwing as the group flew towards the next tower. "I'm surprised that he hasn't sent us a house warming party yet." Just as she finished her sentence, her overwing was hit by a laser. "I'm so sick of always being right!"

"Strange, the group's rather small, though." Ulrich said as he thrusted one of his sabers into the eye on the crab that had shot Yumi down. "It's usually three or four, but there was just one."

"Not exactly." an eerily familiar voice sounded from behind them. Six tarantulas appeared and surrounded the group. As they readied their weapons, the monsters began to attack. One laser after another, from every angle there was except from above and below, there was a laser. None of the Lyoko warriors had time to attack, only time to block.

"There's to many of them! We can't keep this up forever!"

"My point exactly." Maya said as she let her shield down. "Which is why I'm not blocking anymore." She knocked an arrow, and drew the string back as far as she could, for the farther back she drew, the larger the blue ball of fire at the tip of her arrow became. She released the arrow at the monster in front of her. As the arrow flew through the air, the ball of fire fell apart, surrounding the arrow in blue fire. When the arrow struck, the monster burst into flame, and was destroyed. "How long have I been able to do that?" Maya asked herself. "Oh well, who cares!" She said as she knocked another arrow.

"Maya's right, let's go, you guys!" William said as he let his sword and charged at the tarantula in front of him. The others nodded, and joined in. Before long, all of the monsters had been destroyed.

"Very impressive, Lyoko warriors."

"Just who the fucking hell are you?!" Maya cried out.

"How very rude of me." The person said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Aelita's eyes grew large and she stepped back. "N-no, i-it can't be!" Her words tripped on each other as they tumbled out. _"William."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I see that you lot remember me." He sneered. "Too fucking bad for you, because you lot wont see tomorrow.

"What the hell does that that mean?!" Maya yelled, knocking another arrow and aiming it at him. "Just who the Hell are you?!"

"I've already introduced myself, Della Robia." His oversized sword appeared id his hand, aiming it at her. "And X.A.N.A. has _disabled the scanners_. You can't leave, or else you'll _disappear_." He smiled. "Even _Jermie_ won't be able to retrieve your data, _only X.A.N.A. can save you_."

"Maya, _please _don't be as careless as you usually are. This is serious. _Please_." Odd pleaded with her. "If your devitalized, You'll be gone forever, as if you were… you were…"

"As if I was dead?" Maya asked, lowering the bow and letting the draw string relax, but she refused to take her eyes off of X.A.N.A.'s ally. "All right, fine Odd. You win," she said as she turned and walked towards the others. "But don't think that I'm gonna relax."

"We don't expect you to, Maya." Ulrich said as he reached for one of his katanas. "But William's nearly impossible to beat."

"You'd best listen to your boyfriend, _puppy dog_." William sneered without a shred of decency.

Maya stopped walking towards the other Lyoko warriors. "What… what did you just say?"

"_Puppy-dog."_ the black haired clone repeated, not a hair of respect or fear in his voice. "Small, weak, trembling, helpless, soft, _puppy dog_.

Maya turned around, eyes hidden by her long bangs. "…keh, so, you wanna fight, eh?" She lifted an arrow out of the blue sheath on her back, and knocked it on her bow. "Well then…" she looked up at him as she drew the bow. "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE, BITCH!"She yelled at him as the fire ball began to collect at the tip of the arrow. The clone of William stepped back, eyes wide, staring at her. Maya's eyes had turned _red._ Not just any red, but _blood red_. "DAMMIT, YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT YOU RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!" She released the arrow, and when it struck, the fire was larger than any other arrow she'd fired so far. It was like an explosion.

"Maya, calm down…" Ulrich's words trembled as they came out. He was pretty nervous.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT!?"

"YOU, DUMBASS!"

"Does this happen often?" Yumi said, staring as they fought.

"Nope, this is the first time, actually." Aelita said, also staring.

"Guys, I passed out! The tower deactivated itself, and I've fixed the scanners. What did I mi… what's going on? What's all this yelling in the background?"

"It's Maya and Ulrich." Odd said, looking up at the sky. "They're fighting."

TUESDAY, 9:30 P.M., CADIC ACADAMY

"So, William's back, huh?" Jermie asked the group while they filled him in. "And Maya and Ulrich started fighting?"

"Yeah, but _she_ started it all." Ulrich mumbled, pointing to Maya.

"What did you say?" Maya growled.

"_You started the fight on Lyoko."_ He yelled.

"COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, JERK!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"SHUT YOUR ASSHOLE!"

"YOU SHUT YOURS!"

"There they go again." Yumi sighed.

"Yup." the other warriors agreed.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU, JACKASS!"

"Oh boy, their gonna get along well." Aelita sighed. "If they survive the insults they shout at each other."

"WHAT!?"


End file.
